dc_universe_x_dragonball_z_final_crisisfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Trunks
''Future Trunks' Role In Final Crisis Future Trunks first made his appearance in DC X DBZ in episode 1 "Final Crisis". Trunks' reasoning for going back to the past is undisclosed at the moment but it will be revealed soon enough. Trunks was able to outsmart Super Buu by throwing him into a ki blast shot by Perfect Cell. Although it didn't hurt Buu, it did make him dirty. Future Trunks is not to be mistaken with Double Future Trunks. They are two separate Trunks's and have different abilities. Appearance Before Trunks enters the Justice League, he wears his casual blue Capsule Corp jacket. And he uses the sword given to him by Tapion. When he and the other heroes join the Justice League, he creates a new outfit. He sports a dark blue tech jacket that is zipped up. He wears dark gray gloves with a Tech Pad on his right hand. Its given to him by Batman later in the story. Future Trunks As A Playable DC X DBZ Character As a character in the DC X DBZ: Training Room (Heroes). Trunks is naturally a high-tier character. His attacks have devastatingly fast Cast Times. And very fast Recharge Times. They're not as fast as Vegeta's attacks but they're fast. Trunks is capable of landing very long combos and his basic flying speed is good. Trunks is currently able to go through Base Form to SSJ2. Which is in fact a new form Trunks achieves later in the series. 'Base Form Moveset:' *L3 = Energy Disc Lv1 Basic range attack. Weak but its a handy little thing. They fly at good speeds and are hard to deflect. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic flight. Allows extra movement around the area. *Hold O while already Flying = Power Fly Flight that's been boosted. Allows faster flight. Great for fleeing or chasing. *Left + R2 = Call Suppressor Turret Summons a double-barreled suppressor turret.. It is capable of leading and fighting by itself. It has it's own moveset and HP and will be a force to be reckoned with. However only one may be up at once. '''_____________________________________________________________________________________' Hunter Turret Sentry Moveset: *Flamethrower A short-ranged attack that hurts the enemy and inflicts the burning effect which causes DoT. When used on an enemy that has the shock effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. When used on an enemy that has the chilled effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. * Flame Round Shoots out fiery plasma at the foe to damage them and it inflicts the burning effect which causes DoT. When used on an enemy that has the shock effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. When used on an enemy that has the chilled effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. *Electric Round Fires a small blast of electric energy at the foe to damage them. Inflicts the shock effect. Does not do DoT. When used on an enemy that has the burning effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. When used on an enemy that has the chilled effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. *Nitrogen Round Blasts out very cold gas that turns into ice when hitting air. The ice travels and when it hits a foe it does damage. If the opponent is shocked already, the cryoshot will cause the player to explode doing extra damage and inflicting the burning effect causing DoT. If an opponent is burning already, the cryoshot will cause the player to explode doing extra damage and inflicting another burning effect. Stacking with the other. * Nitrogen Gas A short-ranged attack that hurts the enemy and chills them to the core. It inflicts the chilled effect and causes DoT. When used on an enemy that has the burning effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. When used on an enemy that has the shock effect, the enemy will explode and inflicts DoT. *Grenade Barrage Fires 5 shock grenades in quick succession at an angle. Explosions inflict the shock effect and do damage. * Stasis Field Initiates a stasis field to capture enemies. This deals weak but lasting DoT. It can be cast onto about 16 enemies. Weaker than Trunks' Stasis Field. *Main Gun Fires the main gun of the turret. Doing damage. * Grapple Fires a grappling hook and can be attached to enemies. It inflicts Bind to the target. The turret itself is incapable of movement when doing this. When grappled, the turret may choose to taze them causing damage. It counts as an electrical attack so it causes electric based power interactions _____________________________________________________________________________________ *Hold X = Neural Neutralizer Trunk's creates a lethal force field that explodes and sends out electric sparks around him to damage enemies. Inflicts the shock effect. The shield lasts for about 7 seconds before it explodes. *Left + R1 = Flare Blast Fires a blast that is solely for deflection. Flare Blast will fly for about 2.5 seconds before it detonates into a bunch of little explosions that can deflect projectiles. It will also detonate if it makes early contact. * Right + R1 = Energy Lob When used, Trunks throws energy in the form of a disc. It does damage on impact and also inflicts Stun. *R2 = Stasis Field Trunks claps and summons a field of lethal energy around up to 16 enemies. *Hold and release L1 = Giga Blast Fires a blast of energy. The strength of the blast depends on how long the energy is held in. Its one of Trunks' best attacks with fast cast time and very fast recharge. *Left + L2 = Call Heavy Gatling Turret When the marker is placed over a beacon, a support ship will come and bring a stationary turret ready for battle. The turret is equipped with a protective shield, 2 gatling batteries, laser assist and full 360 degree Y-axis maneuverability. * Right + L2 = Call Turret Sentries Trunks throws a aerial beacon that calls 4 sentry turrets. The turrets emit a lethal field and when an enemy is caught within, the sentries activate and catch the enemy. They inflict Stun and Bind when caught. *Square = Energy Shield Lv1 Summons a handy little shield that gives limited protection but it works. *Right + O = Transform into a Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Moveset: *L3 = Energy Disc Lv2 An energy disc with some extra oomph! Its larger, faster, and more deadly. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Flight that is faster than Base Form's Power Fly. *Right + O = True Thrust Lunges at the enemy from a range to get close and personal. Very handy in battle * Up + O = Riot Blade Begins with a series of lethal slashes and ends with a final slice downwards. (It is positional and can only go left or right. Remember which direction you are facing and that this attack is strictly close-range). This is a powerful series of attacks but only when used after True Thrust, it inflicts a combo bonus for extra damage. Watch for the blue aura to know if you are able to combo. * Left + Square = Galvanize Summons electricity around the body. Grants Electricity Resistance for 30 seconds. *Right + Square = Energy Shield Lv2 Summons a slightly larger energy shield but with extra time added to it for longer sustained protection. *R1 = Burning Attack Lv1 Trunks' signature Burning Attack. On impact the explosion will expand making it good for groups. It also inflicts a weak burning DoT on the enemy and gives temporary Fire Resistance. *R2 = Sphere Of Dampening Uses a tech/energy orb that will eventually burst and release a wave of high-gravity force. All enemies caught within will be inflicted with Slow. *Left + L1 = Finish Buster Fires a large blast of energy in the form of a laser. Very useful attack with somewhat fast recharge. *Right + L1 = Repelling Blast Fires a concentrated energy blast that is used to repel enemies(obviously). Enemies hit by the explosion are sent flying away. *Left + L2 = Solar Blade(Ultra) Trunks unlocks the power of light and unleashes it on his enemies. This does massive damage on the enemies but it can only be done in close-range. * Right + L2 = Black Hole Bomb Lv1 Trunks throws an orb of supercharged energy. When it explodes, a mini black hole forms. The black hole will stay stable for some seconds if it does not suck up anything. If it does suck up an enemy, it will crazy on them and send them flying away. This can also suck in projectiles. Depending on the power of the hole, the sucking force will be stronger. *Right + Triangle = Transform into a Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 Moveset: *L3 = Energy Disc Lv3 All-powerful energy disc. It's twice as big as the powered energy disc and twice as fast! *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Faster than both power fly and SSJ flight put together. *Right + O = True Thrust True Thrust now gives the combo ability for a longer period of time. * Down + O = Rip Thrust A close-range only attack. Flames engulf Trunks' blade and he violently stabs and twists it around. Causes Burning DoT. * Up + O = Riot Blade *Square = Sword Oath A buff that triples the speed and range of True Thrust. Long cool down, use with care. *Right + Square = Energy Shield Lv3 Allows sustained protection for an even longer amount of time. * Down + X = Energy Eruption A close-range AoE attack. Causes a bunch of energy spouts around Trunks that cause damage to any caught within. *R1 = Super Burning Attack (Do in air) With shortened cast time, the Super Burning Attack is very reliable. When it hits, releases a huge explosion inflicting the burning effect causing DoT. * Left + R2 = Sphere Of Lightening Uses a tech/energy orb that will eventually burst and release a wave of low-gravity force. All teammates caught within will be granted with Fast. *Right + R2 = Sphere Of Dampening *Left + L1 = Rambo (Do in air) Like Vegeta, Trunks fires multiple ki balls all over in quick succession. *Left + L2 = Flashbang Capsule Causes a flash that covers the whole screen. Inflicting Blind to all enemies/players for 10secs. * Right + L2 = Black Hole Bomb Lv2 Causes a black hole with double the suction power, damage and range. ''Trivia'' *Neural Neutralizer is directly from DCUO. No mistake in that. Stasis Field also.